Helm's DeepThe REAL story
by joanna-beatrix
Summary: -All the slash you could possibly want with many different pairings,its a parody of what really happened at Helm's deep...R and R!
1. Helm's Deep Chapter One

Author's Notes: We do not own any of the characters mention in this paraody, cept for our delightful Hannah, the female "Gollum" and of course Charles the effeminate dwarf.  
  
This story is, and we must stress this to save being flamed, a humorous parody of Lord of the Rings! The story is AU and the characters are highly OOC!!  
  
Anways enjoy this offering of slashiness and by all means, review! We love to hear what you think!  
  
-Beatrix  
  
Helm's Deep-The REAL story-Chapter One  
  
-By Beatrix  
  
The sky was dark as Legolas made his way through cracking fortress, searching in vain for anyone wanting companionship. It had been lonely for him – travelling through the wilderness. He was used to a couple of shags a week, from fair maidens with large bazookas and long legs. To put it in short, Legolas was gagging for it. The Elf's musings were interrupted by an unpleasant snort and the sound of a gasping Dwarf.  
  
Thinking the Dwarf to be in trouble, the blonde beauty rounded a corner only to find Gimli cupping himself. Something inside Legolas snapped, and he stood for a few moments just watching the vertically challenged man rubbing his most private of body parts. It was time; he realised, to shag something other than an Orc. Tonight he would be feasting on Dwarf...  
  
Legolas smiled as he felt the Dwarf struggle. He covered Gimli's mouth and thrust him against the wall of Helm's Deep. As the trumpets of war sounded out, Gimli felt a strange sort of peace settle within his frantically beating heart. A small smile made its way onto his face as Legolas knelt down, the Elf's mouth closing around his pulsating organ.  
  
Haldir minced around the corner, his eyes widening when he was greeted with the sight of Legolas tasting Dwarf 'juice'.  
  
"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Haldir whispered seductively as he neared the pair.  
  
"You naughty, naughty little boys." He murmured as he produced a long leather whip and brandished it with a sexy smile.  
  
"Now you need to be punished." He licked his lips hungrily. Legolas reared up, his eyes wide and lips parted. His mouth glistened in moonlight from the activity he had partaken in with the Dwarf.  
  
Legolas' voice trembled slightly – his master was home.  
  
"Haldir... We, we were just..." Haldir raised a hand, silencing the younger Elf. "I can see perfectly well what you were doing." He grinned, feeling himself become excited. "And now it is time for my turn, I think."  
  
The Dwarf's eyes grew as he considered the possibilities... Haldir and Legolas at the same time? With a whip...  
  
"Well, I'm ready for anything. Just say the word. I can get my axe if you want." His deep voice rumbled out into the still air – trumpets long gone.  
  
Legolas grinned cheekily, and the other two men knew that something far better than an axe had been thought of.  
  
"Remember the trumpets?" He asked with an air of indifference. "Aye, of course." Gimli replied, not making an instant connection. "I can see what you're thinking, boy. Very good." Haldir said, anticipating the feel of a cold trumpet shoved up between his blushing cheeks.  
  
Legolas nodded once and ran off into the night, leaving the two men alone for the moment.  
  
"Tell me, Dwarf, have you ever had two love-muscles at once?" Haldir soothed out, wondering if the Dwarf would go for his next idea.  
  
"Look, Elf, I've never had just one love-muscle. Never mind two of them." Gimli grumbled, suddenly unsure of himself.  
  
"Then it's about time you did, little man." Haldir replied, rushing quickly at Gimli.  
  
It was the second time that night that Gimli was up against the cold wall of Helm's Deep... and he thoroughly enjoyed it. By the time Legolas returned, trumpet in hand, the two men were leant against Helm's Deep, trying unsuccessfully to look as if they hadn't just been screwing each other.  
  
"Everything alright here?" The younger Elf asked, wondering exactly what the two men had done to occupy themselves.  
  
Author's Notes-Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the REAL story of Helm's deep,more to come and please review!  
  
-Beatrix 


	2. Helm's Deep Chapter Two

Author's notes-  
  
Trollope started the story with a bit of lust with two naughty elves and a willing dwarf, my part of the story will tell what Aragorn and Theoden were doing before the battle of the Horn(y)burg. If any of you readers find gay sex interesting but gay sex between a relatively youthful person(aragorn) and a oldie(Theoden) distasteful then look away NOW! If not enjoy!  
  
As the rain began to pour down on Helms Deep, King Theoden of the Mark, gazed out to the battle field, he could see Orcs by the thousand marching their way to Helms Deep to kill and maim any man within their reach, he swallowed hard, and felt his heart beat with anticipation.  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn son of Arathorn was instructing the elves on what to do when the orcs reached the walls, the elves giggled childishly at the use of words aragorn was using,  
  
"When those naughty little orcs reach the wall, you must thrust you arrow into your bow and prepare to make those bad ass orcs squeal and yelp"Aragorn said feeling quite horny from the words he was speaking, and wished that he could relieve himself, but even that was looking doubtful what with the advancing orcs,unless...  
  
Theoden saw the young and muscular form of Aragorn coming towards him. He smiled at the thoughts that ran through his head as he watched Aragorn walk towards him,completely drenched in rainwater, of course this wasn't the first time he had had thoughts of these kind of Aragorn, no he had been thinking about screwing Aragorns tight ass for many days now.  
  
Aragorn smiled seductively at the King of Rohan,and licked his lips, Theoden felt himself stiffen at the gesture.  
  
"My king, i would like to have a private word with you, about the uhh battle arrangements.." He said trying to sound innoncent to all the Kings soldiers that were filed around him.Theoden nodded his head.  
  
"Of course my lord, we shall go to my hall and talk there." He said motioning to the door to the hall.  
  
"Yes my King."Aragorn could feel himself hardening, his love pumper throbbing with anticipation, he followed the King, never removing his eyes from Theoden's ass. He wanted to grab a hold of it and squeeze hard.  
  
The King was soo stiff he was having trouble walking and hoped none of his servants noticed, not that they would mind if they did see, he had fucked many of them before.  
  
Inside the hall all was quite and dark, no one was inside except the king and the ranger, Aragorn walked over to the Kings table and beckonned the King to him. Theoden rushed over and grabbed Aragorn. They exchanged a hot kiss.  
  
Theoden struggled to move Aragorns armor out of the way and pulled down his chaps(A/N-Lol, Chaps)  
  
He gasped at the sheer size of the Ranger pulsating phallus before enveloped it in his mouth and sucking and licking his salty meat.Strider moaned slightly.  
  
The King stood up and pulled down his trousers.  
  
"Suck me beautiful"(A/N- sorry had to do it)He said deeply, as if having trouble breathing.  
  
"Yes my King" Aragorn said before taking the whole of the Kings hard shaft into his mouth.  
  
They enjoyed themselfs orally for a minute or two, before hearing a loud noise, the orcs had reached the wall and Aragorn needed to be there to instruct the Elves. He leaped up.  
  
"We are needed on the battle front! Come my King, we must continue this again later!" With that he pulled up his trousers grabbed his sword and ran to the door, he blew the King a kiss before opening the door and running to the Elves.  
  
TBC!  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
I will continue this sexual encounter again soon, i want to know what is happening in Joanna's side of Helms DEEP.  
  
Sorry but i had to use the cheesy line from American Pie-"Suck me beautiful" just to add some humor to this deadly serious novel of love in unlikely places(lol)  
  
Goodbye my friends! Until next time! Oh and please review!! 


	3. Helm's Deep Chapter Three

Author's Notes- This is the third part, a continuation from my first chapter. Now we'll go back to Helm's Deep and see what those naughty men have been up to. ;)  
  
"Everything alright here?" The younger Elf asked, wondering exactly what the two men had done to occupy themselves.  
  
"Legolas." Haldir nodded to his younger charge. "I trust everything is okay on the battle front?"  
  
"If you mean, are many people dead, then no. Our army – although small – has enough power to kill ten thousand more Orcs." Legolas' chest vibrated with the pounding of his heart... the trumpet felt sticky against his damp hand.  
  
Gimli's eyes widened in appreciation when he saw what the young Elf was carrying, and suddenly the air seemed too thick to breathe. He needed it, he needed the trumpet in his nether regions... pumped by the strong youthful hand of Legolas.  
  
"Not that I don't mind the battle talk, but can we get down to what we're supposed to be doing?" Gimli erupted suddenly, thoughts no longer enough to sooth his pounding staff. Captain Winky strained against his tough leather trousers, visible even in the darkness provided by the shadow of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Of course, Gimli. I wasn't thinking." Legolas replied, amused by the Dwarf's urgent rubbing of his chief against his axe.  
  
Fed up with the all talk, no action, Haldir stepped forward and embraced his younger charge. His arms encircled Legolas, grabbing the trumpet from behind his back.  
  
"Legolas, do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, Haldir. I would die for you, and you for me. Such is the sacred bond between us."  
  
"Then I must ask this of you. Bend over, boy, and remove your trousers."  
  
As Legolas did as he was asked, Haldir's and Gimli's eyes devoured the sight of the firm buttocks glistening in the moonlight. Between the two cheeks, Legolas' juicy sausage was clearly visible, and dripping with the man's need.  
  
Haldir stepped forward, brandishing his weapon, and softy yet firmly inserted it up Legolas' love canal. It took a mere second before Legolas moved with the motion, picking up speed until he could take no more and his love-pumper erupted with creamy goodness. It looked like a mini firework in the sky, and the other men sighed with adoration.  
  
Gimli stepped up, his need even more after Legolas' little display. As he opened his mouth to speak, Haldir pinched his neck, and the Dwarf was unconscious.  
  
Legolas turned a questioning expression to Haldir, and the older Elf felt the need to answer.  
  
"I know we decided many years ago to remain only friends." Haldir looked into Legolas' eyes, "But my feelings for you are too strong. You make me weak with need, and so excited all at once."  
  
Legolas stiffened, his eyes widening. The news obviously shocking him, but in a most pleasant way.  
  
"What are you saying, Haldir? That you want us to be together?" The younger Elf asked, feeling the flutters of attraction begin within his manly bosom.  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying, young sir. You inspire something inside of me. Why do you think the Elves came here today, to help with this war? Because I asked them to – for you."  
  
Legolas felt his heart soar, but something lower soared as well.  
  
"Haldir, I cannot be with you in the way you desire. But I can spend this one night with you – worshipping your body and licking your generously sized sausage. What do you say?" Legolas pursed his lips, and it was all Haldir could do to stop himself from claiming those lips with his own.  
  
"I say yes." And the two men closed the small distance separating them, making the surrounding air thick with desire and the smell of sweat.  
  
As the two men whispered promises of chocolate sauce and kisses of Stella Artois (A/N – the best lager ever brewed) neither one noticed the Dwarf wake from his unconscious state and scurry down the valley, into the terror beyond.  
  
-Please review! 


	4. Helm's Deep Chapter Four

Author's Notes-Joanna here! Okay... I've got that writing mood today, so I whistled up another part. This deals with Gimli and Aragorn after their failed romances earlier on in the story.  
  
Gimli grunted as he made a large jump down onto the slope. Orcs lay all around him, oozing blood and making the night air smell rotten. What caught the dwarf's eye, though, was an out-of-shape trumpet sticking out of the wet ground. Gimli shuddered at what might have been, and told his love- truncheon to calm down.  
  
Just as he was about to turn away, down towards the river, a rattling gasp echoed out into the night.  
  
"Gimli... help me." Aragorn forced out from beneath the Orcs above him, the weight crushing his chest inwards. There was some small amount of pleasure, though, as the Orc directly above him had a tight ass and Aragorn had been feeling it for the last half an hour.  
  
"Right away, just let me get my axe." The short dwarf grunted, his beard making it hard to hear much of anything he said.  
  
After hauling bodies off of Aragorn, Gimli began to feel the strain in his shoulders. "Ow, ouch, those Orcs weigh a fair bit – you must have been in pain, Aragorn."  
  
When Gimli received no answer, he turned only to find Aragorn behind him, his hands reaching for Gimli's aching shoulders.  
  
"I think you could do with a swift rub, Dwarf. And I think I'm just the man to do it..." The first sensations of Aragorn's hands on his body sent Gimli's phallus shooting up. It was sensitive from the action at Helm's Deep, and not totally satisfied.  
  
"If you keep that up, I'll have you on your front before you can stop me." Gimli whispered, trying to sound seductive but failing miserably.  
  
Aragorn paid no attention to the drunken slurring from the dwarf – he was too frustrated from his failed 'suck and blow' session with the king. Gimli, though short, had a fairly good ass, and sturdy legs – he would do, Aragorn decided.  
  
Gimli was pushed forcefully to the floor, yet he made no sound. He waited with anticipation to see what Aragorn would do next. He hoped his ass was in for some action.  
  
Just as Aragorn lay on top of him, the man's need pushing painfully against his sensitive cheeks, the voice of the king called out.  
  
"It is my king... I'm sorry, Gimli, you'll have to finish yourself off." And with that Aragorn ran from the valley, and to the fortress of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Well, bugger." Gimli swore to himself.  
  
-Please Review!We hope you are enjoying the story so far! 


	5. Helm's Deep Chapter Five

Author's Notes-Seeing as Joanna has been adding the most action packed stuff i am going to add a chapter about Sam and Frodo, yes i think you are all wondering with anticipation at just what they would be doing right now.. and i will do my best to tell you...  
  
"Come on now Mr.Frodo"Samwise Gamgee said in a hearty voice.  
  
"But Sam we've been walking around in circles, don't you recognise this place?!"Frodo said his hope waning. Sam smiled feeling the love for his handsome master soaring.  
  
"Then lets have a rest?"Sam said motioning to a natural cave in the rock of Emyn Muil. Frodo nodded, and felt like he noticed a strange glint in his servants eyes as he walked into the cave.  
  
The smell was deep and pungent, the cave was cold and damp, but as Sam lay down some covers Frodo felt warm inside, a kind of strange heat came to his phallus as Sam bent over to lay down some pillows.  
  
Frodo began to move,as if in a trance towards Sams enticing rear end, imagining what he could do to him. He reached his hand out and touched Sams large and manly ass gently. Sam bolt upright as the hand made contact, a slight moan escaped his lips,he let Frodo continue to fondle as he bent over more for his master.  
  
"You must do as i say Samwise Gamgee, my dirty little slave.."Frodo said with an evil smile."I am your master and you must do my bidding.."Sam gulped and nodded quickly.  
  
Frodo slapped Sams cheek hard and laughed.  
  
"Get your kit off you filthy little maggot, i need to punish you for your insolence"Frodo said fiercely. Sam did as his master said and removed all of his "kit". Frodo slapped Sams naked ass and pulled down his own chaps, his flacid member soon stiffening(A/N- I think thats how you spell flacid?)"You must turn around now and wet me" He said pulling Sam around and shoving his hard and pulsating shotgun into Sams large and opening mouth.  
  
After a minute or so Frodo pulled his love pumper away and turned Sam around.  
  
"Now you are ready to receive your punishment." Frodo said as Sam thought to himself hwo this wasn't going to be a punishment it would be a dream cum true(A/N-obvious pun)  
  
Not far from the cave a shadow lurked, it was Smeagol-Gollum, he could hear the faint moans of pleasure and wanted to know what those "tricksy hobbitses" were doing so he sneaked to the entrance of the cave..  
  
Meanwhile Samwise Gamgee submitted to Frodo claiming his ring as his own, and wondered why it was always the quiet ones that suddenly get all dominant..  
  
Author's Notes- hmmm what will happen next eh? TBC!!Please Review! 


	6. Helm's Deep Chapter Six

Author's Notes: What did Gimli do to entertain himself? Will he ever get any? Find out now :) I had to include the 'Charles' character because; a) Someone needs to sleep with Gimli, b) the real-life Charles is short enough to be mistaken for a Dwarf, and c) Charles hasn't written anything yet, so this is her punishment :)  
  
On with the story!  
  
As Aragorn's muscular form disappeared into the night, Gimli sighed to himself – annoyed that, once again, he had been left out of the lovin'.  
  
'I need someone who will love me, and only me...' He thought bitterly, assuming that it was his height that scared away everyone. No one had told him, but it was actually Gimli's stale breath that ruined his chances of getting laid.  
  
By some sheer coincidence – the kind that happens when an author needs another story plot – Gimli noticed a beautiful dwarf woman making her way towards him. He shook his head in wonder.  
  
"Are you a Dwarf, young maiden?" He called out, hoping that his luck was about to change.  
  
"I am. My name is Charles, only child of Frank Dwarf of the Rock. Who are you?" The light-haired woman stepped forward, revealing her astoundingly manly features to Gimli. He didn't mind, though, as lately men had been getting him in the mood more.  
  
"My name is Gimli, son of Glüin of the Lonely Mountain." He took a deep breath, hoping his rather long name would impress the lady dwarf even more. "What's a pretty thing like you doing wandering alone in these dark parts? I take it you didn't bump into an army of Orcs on your travels?" Gimli rumbled out, hoping his seductive voice would charm the pretty dwarf.  
  
"Gimli, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. And, no, I neglected to see the army – although screams could be heard across the land." Charles stepped forward, brushing her hairy hand over Gimli's similarly bushy arm. "Do you mind if we skip the drink, and go straight to bed?" She whispered, her deep voice vibrating through the ground and into Gimli's core.  
  
"I was trying to be a gentleman." Gimli replied, thrilled at Charles' forwardness. "But if you'd rather just whistle my chimney right now, I won't say no."  
  
Charles smiled, her beard crinkling at the base. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Gimli was shocked, but not disappointed, when Charles ripped her trousers off only to reveal a throbbing staff. Its sheer size had Gimli on his knees, bending forward and resting on his hands. Everything made sense now, Gimli realised – Charles' deep voice, impressive beard, and muscular body... Charles was a male Dwarf.  
  
"What would you like me to do with it?" Charles asked, moving forward and pressing his pulsating phallus against Gimli's aching buttocks.  
  
"You know what I need." Gimli growled out, enjoying the excruciating torture that Charles provided. "I need that-"Gimli pointed to the love- muscle, "-inside of me. Now."  
  
At long last, it was Gimli who finally got laid. He returned the favour to Charles sixteen times, and by the time the other dwarf left he could no longer walk. As Gimli sat in front of the fire, and feasted on a snail he had caught, he thought about Charles and their night of gay passion.  
  
Gimli smiled, and lit a cigarette.  
  
Author's Notes-Please Review we love to see if our "Poetic Novel" is any good! 


	7. Helm's Deep Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Hello children Joanna here! Okay, so, Gimli's finally gotten some, and Legolas and Haldir are happy. What's happened with Aragorn and Theoden, though? I guess I'll have to tell you ;) As for my other 'poetic writers', where the hell are you guys?! You know I'll only add you into the story ;) Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Aragorn made his way to the entrance of Helm's Deep, wondering where King Theoden had gone. He felt guilty about leaving Gimli to his own devices, but the lure of the King's firm ass overcame any attraction he felt towards the dwarf.  
  
"My King? Where have you gone to, you sexy beast of a man..." Aragorn called out, not caring if any of Theoden's servants heard him. They were all fudge- makers, anyway.  
  
Aragorn was startled by the creaking of the entrance door, and turned to find Theoden standing there wearing nothing but a skimpy silk dressing gown. The king was twirling the robe tie in one hand, and was licking his lips.  
  
"Aragorn... Welcome." He stepped into Helm's Deep, closer towards the ranger. "You were gone long after the battle had finished. Where were you?"  
  
"I, umm, had to see to the injured. The women were overwhelmed." Aragorn shifted, thinking the king would be annoyed to hear of his near miss with Gimli.  
  
"After that, I went scouring the countryside for any weapons left by the Orcs."  
  
Theoden reached into his robe and pulled out an axe. "You're lying. Recognise this?" Aragorn looked closer, and could clearly see 'Gimli' scratched into the wooden handle.  
  
"If I'm lying, what will you do about it?" Aragorn hoped the king was into discipline, and felt his love-pumper stiffen at the images conjured up.  
  
"If you're lying, which I know you are, then I'll have to punish you. Over and over." Theoden turned the axe around, pointing the handle upwards. "Ready for your punishment?"  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes at the words and patted his pounding staff. He moved forward, opening his eyes only to see where Theoden's backside lurked.  
  
He reached out, closing his manly fist around a firm buttock and squeezing until the king moaned. He repeated the action on the other ass cheek, massaging the king's buttocks.  
  
The king could take no more of the sweet torture, and pressed his mouth to Aragorn's. He turned the ranger around and pulled down his trousers, determined to punish Aragorn in as many ways as possible. He wasn't angry with Aragorn and Gimli – in fact, he wouldn't have minded watching.  
  
Aragorn pressed his ass against the axe handle, hoping Theoden would catch on. Theoden noticed the ranger's frantic motions and put him out of his misery, inserting the axe up Aragorn's manly ass and pushing and pulling out many times over until Aragorn erupted.  
  
"I could eat your ass." Theoden whispered, sending shivers down the other man's spine.  
  
"I know what I'd like to eat, and it isn't your ass." Aragorn replied, pulling up his trousers and reaching for the buttons on Theoden's trousers.  
  
The king sighed happily, waiting for Aragorn to take the king's shaft into his mouth.  
  
Aragorn finally got Theoden's trousers down, but laughed at what he found. Theoden's staff had shrunken since he'd last seen it, and was only the length of his smallest finger.  
  
Author's Notes: How will Aragorn and Theoden overcome Theoden's 'little' problem? Did they have dildos in those days? Find out in the next chapter! Beatrix – you wanna write the next bit?! ;) 


	8. Helm's Deep Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: Beatrix here, yes I am finally submitting some new stuff, I was having a lot of trouble coming up with something but I have been inspired so you're in for a treat(well I'll try my best) anyways, hope you enjoy, see you later!  
  
Back in the dark and dingy cave in Emyn Muil, Sam and Frodo lay naked in each others arms, the night before and most of the day before also, had been filled with rampant sex, which had now, apart from leaving these horny little hobbits with wonderful memories had to be frank, knackered the fuck out of them. So they lay together, entwined on a make-shift bed, which was now covered in hobbit love juice.  
  
Sam's eyes flitted open, the look of surprise on his round face suggested that he himself thought the activities he had partaken in was infact a dream, but after pinching himself and then Frodo's red raw buttock he sighed, satisfied that it was real, as real as the danger they were in.  
  
Gollum had also had a rather good time with himself, you see, he had been watching the hobbits activities since the very first time Frodo penetrated Sams hairy arse and had embarked on a stealthy wanking session, which he found very satisfying, but now that the fun had ended it was time for him to continue his quest to rescue his precious.  
  
Sam could hear a faint yet apparent scuffling sound coming from just outside the cave, on hearing this he became very alert and listened carefully. He shook Frodo gently to awaken his master.  
  
"W-haaat?"Frodo said sleepily, still tired from his "exercise".  
  
"Theres something outside, the thing that was following us.." Sam whispered to his master.  
  
"Gollum.."Frodo gulped.  
  
The pair lay perfectly still waiting for the creature to enter their cave, Sam copied Frodo by closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.  
  
The noise was getting louder now, Gollum had entered the cave.The two hobbits lay still,as if in a deep sleep, they heard Gollum chuckled to himself and mumur something in a rasping voice.  
  
"Tricksy hobbitses, I bets you are tired after the fun you hads last nite, yessss, I hope you didn't hurt my PRECIOUSSS!" Gollum cired as he launched an attack on the seemingly unsuspecting Hobbits.  
  
Before Gollum had the chance to retaliate both Hobbits had leapt up and grabbed the frightened creature and pin him to the ground.  
  
"This is Sting, you've seen him before" Frodo said producing his short and stubby sword. Gollum struggled." Be quiet or I'll cut your throat." Frodo said trying hard to sound evil.  
  
"The sword is like its master, Short and stubby, but with a hidden power inside" Gollum said, telling the hobbits that he had seen them last night.  
  
"Shut up you freak!"Sam said grabbing Gollums arms and squeezing them.  
  
"What should we do with him Sam?"Frodo said with a familiar glint in his eyes.  
  
"Uh-um, you can do what you want, Mr Frodo but I don't want him to have any fun." Sam said adamantly. Frodo snickered as he tied the defenceless creatures hands and feet together and pulled down his chaps.  
  
"Don't worry he won't" Frodo said changing once again into the evil sex obsessed hobbit that he was last night. "He will hate every minute of it...guranteed" Frodo grabbed gollums head and pulled it to his waist.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes; OMG! I haven't written about any sex in this one, I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, a kind of prelude to sex, sorry if this disappoints anyone! ~Beatrix~ 


End file.
